


Fraszki y piosnki sowizzrzalskie

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakładem Książnicy Oxenfurckiej AD. MDXCVI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraszki y piosnki sowizzrzalskie

Lament Vergeński

Daremne żale - próżny trud,  
Bezsilne złorzeczenia!  
Przez te dwa wieki Starszy Lud  
Odwykł od chędożenia.

Świat wam nie odda, idąc wstecz,  
Stojącej dumnie dzidy -  
Nie zdoła ogień ani miecz  
Zratować od tej bidy.

Zamiast za Elireną iść,  
Trza było do alkowy,  
A baby, miast po traktach bić,  
Obracać, pókiś młody! 

Już nie cofniecie życia fal!  
Darmo śpiewać o wiośnie -  
Bezsilne gniewy, próżny żal!  
Już pyta nie urośnie.

;;;

Na elfa

Raz mały elfik chciał zerżnąć smoka,  
Ale że u nich kultura wysoka,  
Przed pochędóżką tak perorował,  
Aż się smok pierwej zmumifikował.

;;;

Elfiątko Iorweth

 

Elfiątko Iorweth w Pontarze mieszka,  
Ostre ma uszko ten nasz koleżka.

Morduje pilnie przez całe ranki,  
Gwałci, rabuje, pali lepianki.

A gdy do lasu z rozboju wraca,  
Knuje, spiskuje – to jego praca!

Aż Saskia woła: Iorweth, rzeźniku!  
A Iorweth gniewnie tupie w kąciku.

Saskia powiada: Przytul człowieka!  
A on na drzewo Saskii ucieka.

Saskia powiada: Przestań podpalać!  
A on się boi, że honor skala.

Lecz jest potrzebny Saskii Wiewiórek,  
Bo bardzo słaby ma Vergen murek.

Szkoda, że z taką siłą i stylem  
Musi nasz Iorweth być kurwim synem.


End file.
